Winter
by Ryulogy
Summary: Musim Dingin... Musim yang memiliki arti sekaligus ketakutan bagi Jinhwan karena Junhoe meninggalkannya disaat musim dingin. Namun akhirnya selama setahun, Yunhyeong mengisi hari-hari Jinhwan... Di musim dingin kali ini... Jinhwan benar-benar teringat dengan Junhoe sehingga Junhoe datang dan memintanya untuk merelakannya... /iKON FF/ YunHwan/ Junhwan/ Bad Summary


Title: Winter

Main cast: Kim Jinhwan

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast punya orang tua dan agensinya.

Warning: BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin terasa sangat dingin kali ini. Namun matahari terbenam terlihat sangat indah disaat musim dingin seperti ini. Namja manis sedang duduk di taman sambil memegang sekaleng kopi hangat dan menatap kearah langit sore itu. Kim Jinhwan namanya. Jinhwan memejamkan matanya sambil mengingat hal-hal terindah yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya…

*Flashback on*

 _Jinhwan sedang mengamati pemandangan kota Seoul saat malam hari dari jendela café. Jinhwan memandangi pemandangan tersebut dengan senyum cerahnya yang biasa ia perlihatkan kepada semua orang. Haah… pekerjaannya mengelap meja sudah selesai… sebentar lagi saatnya untuk ia pulang ke apartmentnya lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur…_

 _Grep_

 _Sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Jinhwan tahu siapa namja yang memeluknya dari belakang ini tanpa ia harus menoleh untuk melihat wajah si pemilik lengan itu. karena itu Jinhwan mengelus tangan itu lalu tersenyum…_

" _Ada apa, Goo Junhoe?"_

" _Ani… aku hanya merasa bahagia karena Tuhan memasukkanmu kedalam kisah hidupku," kata Junhoe yang sukses membuat namja di dalam pelukkannya ini menunduk karena rona merah di wajahnya._

*Flashback off*

Jinhwan tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat perkataan kekasihnya itu… ah lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih… Ingatan demi ingatan itu terus mengalir bagai film tanpa iklan. Jinhwan yakin, air matanya akan terjatuh sebentar lagi karena tidak kuat menahan perasaan sedih yang ada di hatinya… saat ia ingin menangis, ia merasa matanya menjadi gelap. Jinhwan benar-benar mengenal tangan ini… orang yang sudah mengisi hatinya selama setahun ini…

"Kau mengingat Junhoe lagi?" tanya namja itu sambil melepas tangannya yang menutup mata Jinhwan.

"Ne… entah sudah sekian kalinya aku berusaha melupakannya… namun pada kenyataannya, aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku terlalu mencintainya," ucap Jinhwan dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Gwaenchana… melupakan orang yang kita sangat sayangi itu memanglah sulit. Tetapi, kau harus berusaha agar dia bisa bahagia," kata namja itu lagi sambil mengelus punggung namja pendek itu.

"Maafkan aku… Song Yunhyeong…" lirih Jinhwan.

Song Yunhyeong… Yunhyeong adalah sahabat Junhoe sekaligus orang yang mengisi hati Jinhwan setelah Jinhwan dan Junhoe berpisah. Jika orang yang mendengar kisah ini, mungkin mereka berpikir dengan pikiran negatif mereka. Namun itu salah besar…

Mencintai Jinhwan benar-benar membutuhkan perasaan yang kuat karena Jinhwan belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasih dinginnya itu. Walau sakit, namun Yunhyeong paham dengan apa yang terjadi…

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kajja," kata Yunhyeong setelah melepas jaket tebalnya lalu memasangkannya pada Jinhwan.

"Err… apa kau tidak kedinginan karena kau melepas jaketmu?" tanya Jinhwan sambil menatap Yunhyeong.

"Tidak sama sekali," kata Yunhyeong sambil menggenggam tangan Jinhwan lalu pergi menuju kearah halte bus.

Sebenarnya, Yunhyeong tidak terlalu kuat untuk menahan rasa dingin… tetapi ia ingat apa yang Junhoe katakan… Jinhwan tidak kuat dengan keadaan dingin. Karena itulah Yunhyeong memasangkan jaketnya kepada Jinhwan…

Haah… kenapa nasib buruk itu harus menghantui hubungan Jinhwan dengan Junhoe? Itu pikir Yunhyeong. Jika bisa dibilang, ini bukan salah keduanya… takdir terlalu sudah untuk di prediksi…

Yunhyeong hanya menatap pemandangan dari jendela bus dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia tidak memikirkan apapun kecuali perasaan sakit dihatinya karena ia tidak bisa membuat Jinhwan bahagia.

"Yoyo-ah," panggil Jinhwan.

"Hmm," sahut Yunhyeong yang masih setia menatap pemandangan dari jendela.

"Mau menemaniku untuk menemui Junhoe?" tanya Jinhwan sambil memeluk lengan kiri Yunhyeong.

"Ne… aku akan menemanimu," kata Yunhyeong sambil mengelus surai Jinhwan dengan tangan kanannya.

Jinhwan benar-benar belum bisa melupakan Junhoe… karena itu namja pendek ini ingin menemui Junhoe… Yunhyeong yakin, kenangan manis Jinhwan dan Junhoe itu terlalu banyak sehingga Jinhwan susah melupakan namja Goo itu…

.

.

.

30 menit pun berlalu… Akhirnya mereka sampai di Apartment yang Jinhwan huni. Mereka duduk di sofa dan ditemani oleh Hot Chocolate yang Yunhyeong buat untuk menghangatkan diri. Saat ini suasananya hening karena tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Hoodie hitam dan celana piyama bermotif sapi itu mampu membuat Jinhwan merasa hangat saat ini…

"Jinan…" panggil Yunhyeong sambil melihat Jinhwan yang sedang memeluk lutut.

"Hmm," sahut Jinhwan.

Sebelum berbicara, Yunhyeong menghelakan nafasnya… Jinhwan yakin sekali akan ada topik serius yang akan mereka bicarakan setelah ini karena ia tahu… jika Yunhyeong menghelakan nafasnya sebelum berbicara, itu artinya suasana akan mulai serius…

"Aku yakin… kau belum benar-benar memiliki perasaan padaku," kata Yunhyeong.

"Eh? Apa maksud-"

"Kau belum benar-benar mencintaiku, Kim Jinhwan," ucap Yunhyeong yang sukses membuat Jinhwan bungkam.

Jinhwan pun menunduk dan Yunhyeong pun pergi dari apartment Jinhwan. Entah mengapa pikiran Yunhyeong bisa serumit ini… Yunhyeong benar-benar harus belajar untuk mengontrol emosi agar orang tidak terlalu takut untuk mendekat padanya…

Yunhyeong terlihat kacau berkat pemikiran yang sempat ia ungkapkan pada Jinhwan. Yunhyeong benar-benar menyesali ungkapan yang ia ungkapkan kepada kekasihnya itu. Seandainya waktu bisa diulang kembali, Yunhyeong tidak akan mengucapkan kejujuran itu…

*Yunhyeong POV*

Aku melihat Junhoe yang sedang berdiri di sampingku. Junhoe menatapku dengan tatapan sedihnya. Haah… entah aku harus berkata apa padanya mengenai Jinhwan hari ini…

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanyaku kepada namja dingin ini.

"Aku sudah membuatnya menderita karena dia tak bisa melupakanku dan akhirnya dia tidak bisa menyadari perasaanmu padanya," kata Junhoe.

"Bukan salahmu. Dia sangat mencintaimu, Goo Junhoe. Seandainya time machine itu ada, mungkin kalian tidak akan berpisah,"

Aku menghelakan nafasku dengan berat. Aku merasa sebagai orang jahat saat ini. Aku merasa seperti memisahkan kedua orang yang saling mencintai walau aku tahu itu bukan kesalahanku sama sekali.

"Jangan merasa dirimu adalah orang jahat…" kata Junhoe yang ternyata bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Seandainya aku tidak terlambat, mungkin saja-"

"Ini sudah takdirnya, Song Yunhyeong. Jangan salahkan dirimu. Aku yakin Jinhwan bisa melupakanku dan kembali seperti biasa," kata Junhoe dengan senyuman tulusnya itu.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, bodoh. Dia tidak akan melupakanmu. Biarkan saja seperti itu," kataku karena aku tahu Jinhwan tidak akan mungkin mau melupakan mantan kekasihnya ini.

Junhoe pun menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Sejujurnya aku tidak tega dengan namja ini… namun aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku ini sahabat yang tidak berguna…

"Kami akan mengunjungimu nanti," kataku.

"Baiklah… aku akan menunggu," kata Junhoe lalu pergi dari rumahku.

Aku mengambil ponselku lalu mencari kontak Jinhwan disana. Aku meneleponnya dan aku benar-benar berharap namja manis itu mau mengangkatnya… Ah… ternyata Jinhwan mengangkatnya…

"Yeoboseyo"

 _/Yo… Yoyo-ah… ada apa?/_ suara Jinhwan terdengar sedikit bergetar seperti baru saja selesai menangis.

"Aku sudah menenangkan diriku dan memikirkan banyak hal… Aku…"

 _/Ne?/_ Jinhwan menunggu lanjutan dari perkataanku.

"Tunggu aku. Aku akan datang kesana," kataku lalu mematikan sambungan telepon tadi.

Aku langsung pergi menuju apartment yang Jinhwan huni. Aku tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarku. Yang terpenting adalah… aku harus sampai di apartment Jinhwan karena aku teringat raut wajah Junhoe yang terlihat menyesal…

BRAKK

Perlahan, aku merasa akan kehilangan kesadaran. Orang-orang mengelilingiku dan… pandangan terakhir sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran adalah… raut wajah Junhoe yang terlihat khawatir…

*Yunhyeong POV end*

Jinhwan benar-benar khawatir karena Yunhyeong yang tak kunjung datang. Karena itulah namja manis ini tampak tidak tenang saat duduk. Ketika ia merasa ponselnya bergetar, ia langsung mengangkatnya…

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _/Apa benar anda yang bernama Kim Jinhwan?/_ tanya seseorang.

"N… ne… ada apa, ya?" Jinhwan mulai khawatir karena seseorang meneleponnya dengan ponsel Yunhyeong.

"Begini… pemilik ponsel ini tidak sengaja terlibat kecelakaan. Sekarang kami sedang berada di rumah sakit dan orang yang menabraknya sedang mengurus administrasi sebagai pertanggung jawaban. Kalau begitu, saya akan kirimkan alamat rumah sakitnya. Saya permisi," kata orang tersebut lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama… setelah mendapat alamat rumah sakit, Jinhwan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Yunhyeong saat ini mendapat tindakkan pertolongan. Jinhwan benar-benar berharap agar Yunhyeong baik-baik saja karena ia takut Yunhyeong pergi untuk selamanya.

Ketika sudah sampai, kakinya melangkah menuju tempat Yunhyeong berada saat ini. Jinhwan melihat orang yang membawa kekasihnya itu lalu menghampiri orang tersebut…

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tenanglah… saat ini dokter sedang menangani keadaannya," kata orang itu sambil memberikan ponsel Yunhyeong kepada Jinhwan.

Jinhwan benar-benar tidak bisa tenang kecuali ia mendapat berita baik dari dokter tersebut. Jinhwan pun langsung menatap dokter yang keluar dari ruangan itu lalu ia pun menanyakan kondisi Yunhyeong…

"Euisa-nim… bagaimana keadaan Song Yunhyeong?" tanya Jinhwan dengan hati-hati.

"Lukanya tidak terlalu parah dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kalau begitu, saya permisi,"

Setelah dokter meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, Jinhwan langsung masuk ke ruang rawat setelah membungkukkan badannya untuk berterima kasih kepada orang-orang yang membawa Yunhyeong ke rumah sakit. Jinhwan melihat Yunhyeong yang memakai perban di kepala dan tangannya karena terluka…

"Yu… Yunhyeong…"

"Kemarilah," kata Yunhyeong lalu Jinhwan pun memeluk tubuh Yunhyeong.

Jinhwan memeluk tubuh dengan erat… sangat erat karena ia lega Yunhyeong baik-baik saja. Beruntung karena tabrakkan itu tidak terlalu kuat sehingga tidak ada luka yang parah dan juga… seolah ada yang melindungi Yunhyeong agar tidak terluka parah…

"Maaf aku membuatmu khawatir," bisik Yunhyeong tepat di telinga Jinhwan.

"Babo… Song Yunhyeong babo… kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan sekitar, eoh?"

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin segera memelukmu dan… aku ingin mengatakan satu hal," kata Yunhyeong.

"Hee? Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" tanya Jinhwan.

"Aku minta maaf…perkataanku tadi pasti menyakitimu,"

Jinhwan paham apa maksud dari perkataan Yunhyeong… karena itu ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan Yunhyeong pun sudah memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan secepatnya… menemukan kedua orang yang saling mencintai itu walau cuma sebentar…

"Jinan… aku sudah memutuskannya… setelah keluar dari sini, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengannya," kata Yunhyeong sambil menatap Jinhwan dengan serius.

"A… apa? Itu tidak-"

"Percayalah padaku… biarkan Junhoe mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia katakan," kata Yunhyeong lalu menggenggam tangan Jinhwan.

Walau perasaan sakit itu muncul, namun perasaan sakit itu tidak sebesar penyesalannya mengenai apa yang terjadi… Haah… Jinhwan tidak yakin dirinya akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Junhoe. Namun ia percaya pada Yunhyeong sepenuhnya karena Yunhyeong tidak pernah berbohong padanya…

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Yunhyeong sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Saat ini Yunhyeong mengajak Jinhwan menuju kamar yang bisa dibilang sangat luas yang berada di rumah Yunhyeong. Kamar ini adalah kamar yang sering Junhoe gunakan jika ia sedang menginap di rumah pemuda bermarga Song ini. Yunhyeong dan Jinhwan duduk di sofa yang berada di dalam kamar itu lalu Yunhyeong menyuruh Jinhwan untuk memejamkan matanya.

Ini kejutan yang mendadak mungkin… tetapi, Yunhyeong langsung keluar ketika Junhoe masuk kedalam kamar itu. Sebelum memulai pembicaraan, Yunhyeong menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Junhoe.

"Jinani…"

Jinhwan langsung membuka matanya dan terkejut ketika melihat Junhoe. Awalnya Jinhwan ingin memeluk Junhoe tetapi Junhoe menolak… Jinhwan hanya diam sambil berdiri lalu memainkan ujung jaketnya…

"Maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi, Jinani…" kata Junhoe.

"Ta… tapi..."

"Kita sudah berbeda, Kim Jinhwan… terimalah takdir ini…" kata Junhoe berusaha untuk membujuk Jinhwan.

DEG

Hati Jinhwan merasa sakit ketika mendengar ucapan namja Goo ini. Begitu juga dengan Yunhyeong yang menunggu diluar. Mereka berdua sudah berbeda dengan Junhoe… yap… berbeda alam. Junhoe sudah meninggal di musim dingin tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas di saat ia ingin menghampiri Jinhwan.

Kenapa Yunhyeong bisa melihat Junhoe? Karena Yunhyeong bisa melihat hal-hal seperti itu. sedangkan kali ini Jinhwan juga bisa melihatnya karena Junhoe ingin Jinhwan bisa melihatnya sebentar lalu kembali lagi kesana…

"Kau tahu? Aku kemari karena aku melihatmu bersedih dari atas sana… Tidak masalah kau tidak bisa melupakanku… tetapi kau harus bisa merelakanku…" ucap Junhoe.

"A… aku ti-"

"Haah… aku tahu merelakan itu susah walau sudah setahun lamanya… tetapi… coba kau lakukan… aku tidak ingin Yunhyeong terus menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian ini," kata Junhoe yang membuat Jinhwan terkejut.

Kenapa Yunhyeong harus menyalahkan dirinya? Kenapa juga Yunhyeong harus merasa bersalah? Yunhyeong tidak membunuh sahabatnya sendiri kok… tetapi yang membuat Yunhyeong terus merasa menyesal adalah… Yunhyeong tidak menemani Junhoe untuk datang ke apartment Jinhwan. Saat itu Junhoe sedang tidak enak badan dan Yunhyeong sedang ada jam kuliah tambahan. Itulah yang membuat Yunhyeong menyesal… Yunhyeong tidak bisa mengantar Junhoe sehingga Junhoe tertabrak dan akhirnya satu jam setelah berada di rumah sakit, Junhoe harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya…

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku mempercayakan Yunhyeong untuk menjagamu sebelum aku menghembuskan nafas terakhir?"

"Dia sahabatmu," jawab Jinhwan.

"Kau benar… tetapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatku bisa percaya padanya… Yunhyeong itu orang yang jujur, tidak pernah membicarakan seseorang di belakang, selalu berpikir positif kepada siapapun. Dan… dia memiliki hati yang tulus," ungkap Junhoe.

Yunhyeong terkejut karena mendengar perkataan Junhoe. Bagi Junhoe, Yunhyeong adalah sahabat terbaiknya… Tidak ada sahabat yang bersifat seperti Yunhyeong… Yunhyeong tidak pernah tahu jika Junhoe berpikir seperti itu tentang dirinya…

*Flashback On*

 _Kondisi Junhoe sudah memburuk… sepertinya sudah tidak bisa ditolong. Jalan satu-satunya adalah… merelakannya untuk menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya… Junhoe meminta Jinhwan untuk menunggu di luar karena ia ingin berbicara berdua dengan Yunhyeong…_

" _Song Yunhyeong…"_

" _A… ada apa-June-ya?"_

" _Aku ingin… setelah aku tiada, jaga dia… aku percayakan dia padamu," kata Junhoe._

" _Kenapa kau mempercayakannya padaku?" Kaget Yunhyeong._

" _Karena… aku yakin kau bisa menjaganya…"_

" _Aku tidak yakin dengan diriku sendiri, Junhoe-ya…" Yunhyeong terlihat ragu._

" _Kau harus yakin… aku berharap banyak padamu," kata Junhoe sambil tersenyum._

 _Yunhyeong benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan… Junhoe berharap banyak padanya… bahkan Junhoe juga merestui hubungan mereka jika Yunhyeong dan Jinhwan menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah dirinya tiada…_

" _Aku yakin dia bisa bahagia denganmu setelah ini," kata Junhoe._

" _Baiklah… aku akan menjaganya…" kata Yunhyeong dan Junhoe pun merasa lega._

" _Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik," kata Junhoe lalu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

*Flashback end*

Jinhwan terkejut ketika mendengar cerita Junhoe. Sekarang ia mengerti darimana perasaan mereka tumbuh menjadi hubungan sepasang kekasih. Junhoe harus berterima kasih karena Yunhyeong mau menepati perkataannya dan menjadikan Jinhwan sebagai kekasih namja Song itu…

"Waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi… karena itu… berusahalah untuk merelakanku…" kata Junhoe dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Ba… baiklah jika itu maumu…"

"Dan… sadarilah perasaan Yunhyeong yang terkadang sedih karena kau tak bisa merelakanku…" kata Junhoe dan itu sukses membuat Jinhwan bungkam.

"Aku mencintaimu," setelah mengucapkan itu dan rasa terima kasihnya pada Yunhyeong, Junhoe pun menghilang…

Yunhyeong pun menghampiri Jinhwan dan membawa tubuh yang lebih pendek itu kedalam pelukkannya. Jinhwan benar-benar memeluk erat tubuh Yunhyeong… ia lega karena kecelakaan yang Yunhyeong alami seminggu lalu tidak seperti Junhoe… jika sampai itu terjadi, Jinhwan akan kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya untuk yang kedua kalinya pada musim dingin. Entah mengapa musim dingin begitu kejam padanya… tetapi… ia yakin setelah Junhoe menasehatinya, musim dingin akan menjadi begitu indah padanya…

"Uljimma… aku berada disini sekarang…" kata Yunhyeong sambil berusaha menenangkan Jinhwan.

"A… arraseo,"

Jinhwan benar-benar beruntung karena dua namja mencintainya dengan tulus… Akhirnya Jinhwan merasa lega karena kejadian yang ia alami hari ini mampu membuatnya berpikir lebih luas… setelah ini kehidupannya tidak akan terasa berat lagi karena Junhoe sudah membuka jalan pikirannya…

Yunhyeong benar-benar merasa lega karena Junhoe tidak pernah memikirkan hal buruk tentangnya. Sekarang ini… ia hanya tinggal memikirkan cara untuk membuat Jinhwan merasa bahagia…

.

.

.

Saat ini suasana hening karena kedua orang sedang memanjatkan doa. Yap… mereka berdua sedang berada di area pemakaman walaupun sedang musim dingin seperti ini. Di sana juga ada bunga anyelir berwarna pink yang berjumlah 24 tangkai. Jika diberi makna, bunga anyelir berwarna pink memiliki makna "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu".

"Yoyo-ah…" panggil Jinhwan seusai berdoa.

"Ne?" sahut Yunhyeong.

"Saat di toko bunga tadi, aku membeli bunga untukmu," kata Jinhwan sambil menyodorkan bunga itu.

Yunhyeong terkejut karena Jinhwan memberinya setangkai Rose Pink. Yunhyeong tersenyum karena menerima bunga itu… Jinhwan ingin Yunhyeong percaya bahwa namja Kim itu mencintainya… sesuai makna dari Rose pink tersebut..

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Jinhwan sambil menunduk.

"Ne. Aku menyukainya. Tetapi aku lebih menyukai orang yang memberi bunga ini padaku," kata Yunhyeong dan sukses membuat Jinhwan berblushing.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Junhoe tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya itu bahagia. Akhirnya Junhoe bisa pergi dengan tenang… Jinhwan dan Yunhyeong pun siap untuk membuka lembaran baru dalam kisah hidup mereka setelah ini… Jinhwan pun akhirnya bisa menyadari perasaan Yunhyeong yang sebenarnya dan sudah bisa merelakan Junhoe…

"Yoyo-ah," kata Jinhwan sambil memeluk lengan Yunhyeong.

"Hmm?" sahut Yunhyeong.

"Saranghae…"

Akhirnya Jinhwan berani untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya untuk Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong benar-benar merasa bahagia dan tidak pernah menyalahkan dirinya lagi atas kematian Junhoe karena Jinhwan tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya ini terus menyalahkan dirinya walaupun itu bukan kesalahannya…

Yunhyeong pun menangkup wajah Jinhwan lalu mencium Jinhwan sekilas. Yunhyeong yakin, kisah romantisnya ini akan terus berjalan hingga sampai ke jenjang yang lebih serius…

"Nado saranghae… Kim Jinhwan"

.

.

.

~The End~

Annyeong~~ Ryuko is Back… woah… ini pertama kalinya saya pairing Jinhwan dan Yunhyeong. Awalnya saya ingin memasangkan Yunhyeong dengan Chanwoo… namun itu sudah sering… dan saya pun mencoba mencari yang jarang… akhirnya saya memasangkan Jinhwan dan Yunhyeong…

 **Mind for Review?**


End file.
